


Safe Me From This Pain (The World)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Spider-man Homecoming, Identity reveal one-shots. [10]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, But little, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Hurt Peter, Hurt Tony Stark, I'm Sorry, Identity Reveal, May Parker (Spider-Man) Needs a Hug, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Avengers, Sad, Sad Ending, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: "We, only want one thing from you." a man walked towards him from the corner he was standing in. He was the only one without a mask. He had dark hair and almost black eyes that caused a shudder to go up Peter's spine. He had a scar sliding across his cheek."We want Tony Stark."--------Peter is kidnapped.





	Safe Me From This Pain (The World)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about this....
> 
> If you're triggered by torture or stuff like that, you should probably not read this. It isn't much though.

Peter Parker walked out of the school doors, his eyes searching for the familiar black car that always picked him up. He spotted the car with the same tinted windows and the same number plate as it always had and after saying goodbye to his friends, he walked towards the car. 

"Hey, Happy!" the young hero greeted him. Mister Stark had insisted on picking up Peter every time that he would come to the tower which was where he was going now. 

The man grunted back, which was a little weird. After a month of driving the kid, he had started to warm up to him, and that had been a year ago. Normally, he would greet him too, but maybe he was in a bad mood?

Peter started to talk about his day, but after a few minutes, he noticed that they were driving the wrong way. 

"Hey, Happy? Aren't we supposed to go right?"

The man behind the wheel didn't answer and Peter started to become anxious. His Spider-senses were screaming.

"Happy, stop the car!"

But he didn't stop, and that's when Peter knew that the man sitting in front of him, wasn't Happy. Because no matter where they were, Happy would always stop the car in case of a panic attack. 

"Who are you?" Peter asked. "Let me out!" 

The car started to speed up, and there was some kind of gas coming from the air conditioning next to him. 

"No! Let me out!" he tried to hold his breath, but he needed to breathe! He tried to break the car window but was too late. Peter started to get drowsy and he couldn't move his arm anymore. 

"Let... Let me out..." everything became black. 

 

* * *

 

 

When Peter woke up, he was tied onto a chair, with a masked man standing around them. 

"How nice of you to come, Peter Parker." One of the men, he couldn't see which one, called his name and Peter groaned in pain. His head was throbbing. "Or should I say, Spider-man?"

"Who... Who are you?" he managed to say. "What do you want from me?" 

"We, only want one thing from you." a man walked towards him from the corner he was standing in. He was the only one without a mask. He had dark hair and almost black eyes that caused a shudder to slide up Peter's spine. He had a scar sliding across his cheek. 

"We want Tony Stark."

 

* * *

 

 

"Tony, is Peter already at the tower?" Happy called his boss. He was still standing in front of the school doors, waiting for the boy to come out. 

"No, why? Isn't he with you?" 

"No, he didn't come out and he isn't answering his phone. I thought maybe he walked or forget he would go to the tower, but his aunt said he isn't home either."

"Did you call his friends?" Tony stepped into his lab, searching for his laptop to track Peter's suit.

"No, not yet. I thought I'd tell you first." Happy said. "I'll call them now."

"I can't track his suit." panic started to enter Tony's voice. "Okay, I'll inform the others, you try to contact his friends." 

Karen wasn't online either. Happy called him back and informed him that his friends didn't know where he was either. Apparently, Peter had stepped into a car identical to Happy's. It was then that Tony was really starting to panic. He ran upstairs and called everyone together. 

Pepper, Steve, Bucky, Bruce, Natasha, Rhodey, Stephen Strange, T'Challa, Vision, Wanda, Sam, Scott, Shuri, Hope, and Clint were all there. Thor and Loki were off-world, searching for a New Asgard. 

"What is it, Tony?" Pepper asked as she was pulled out of a meeting. 

"Peter is missing. He didn't ride with Happy back, and his friends said they saw him get into some car, identical to Happy's," he told them. The others there started to frown. "I know it may be a little early to call it missing, but I don't know what to do. His suit and AI are offline and he hasn't answered his phone and I just-"

"Tony!" Pepper cut him off. "You didn't inform us too early. We all want to find Peter."

"You said he got in another car, did anyone get the number plate?" Natasha asked. 

"That's just it. The car had the same number plate." Tony answered. 

"So this must have been planned." Clint speculated. 

"But who would try to get Peter?" Wanda asked.

"Anyone who knew he was Spider-man," Bruce said. 

"Better yet," Shuri continued. "Anyone who knew about his bond with us." 

"Do you think they grabbed Peter because of us?" Tony's chest began to clap up and he couldn't breathe anymore. 

"Tony, take a deep breath," Pepper told him. She joined him on the couch and rubbed his back. "It's gonna be okay. We're gonna find him."

 

* * *

 

 

"How do you know who I am?" Peter asked. 

"We have been watching you for weeks." the man without the mask said. "We know you have a close relationship with Tony Stark, and we know you're Spider-man." He showed Peter's backpack and grabbed his suit out of it to show it to him. 

One of the men with a mask hit Peter in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and coughed.

"Who are you?" Peter asked. 

"I am Homer Brown." the mask-less man said. "I am only telling you my name because there are only two ways you are getting out of here."

Homer Brown crouched down to Peter's eye level. "One, you tell me what I want to know, I'll fulfill my destiny, and I won't have a reason to hide anymore. Or two, you don't tell me, and I kill you and you won't be able to tell anyone."

Peter breathed heavily. "What do you want from me?"

"We want to know Tony Stark's weaknesses," Brown said and he stood up again. "I want to make the Man of Iron suffer, but I have to know how." 

Peter let out a dark chuckle. "And you think I will help you with that?" 

Brown stepped away and two men took his place, One punched Peter on his jaw as the other hit him with a stick in his stomach. 

"If you want to survive this, you will." 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Peter still hadn't been found. The school had been informed and the teachers told everyone about the situation. MJ and Ned had to go to school but May stayed home, calling every police department she could think of. 

Tony had been working all night, trying to hack into Peter's suit, or even get Karen online. But nothing worked. 

"Boss, you have a new message," FRIDAY informed him. Tony decided to check it. Maybe it was information about Peter?

It was just a video from an anonymous source. He opened it with a frown but then gasped. 

"Oh, God, Peter..." 

 _"Hello, Stark. We have your beloved intern Peter Parker, and if you want him to make it out alive, you'll need to listen to me."_ a man next to Peter said. The boy in the chair had his head hanging down. he still had his normal clothes on. From what Tony could see, Peter didn't have any big wounds, but he did look beat up.  

 _"We'll make this very simple. Your dear intern here wouldn't give up anything about you."_ Brown grabbed Peter by his hair and made him look up. _"So, if you want to see him make it out of this alive, you'll need to do what I say."_

Tony sat down as he alarmed the others. They came storming into the room. 

 _"We're gonna give you our location, and you'll come here, alone, without any of your suits or tech."_ Brown continued. _"This video is accessible for everyone, so if you don't want us to do anything stupid, you'll come as quickly as you can."_

 _"No, Mister Stark!"_ Peter's eyes grew wide with desperation. _"Don't come, it's a trap!"_

One of the masked men punched Peter in his stomach and the young hero started coughing. 

_"I'd hurry up if I were you."_

The Avengers expected the video to be over, but it kept playing. 

 _"You're off the air boss."_ a voice behind the camera spoke. 

_"Good. Did you put his suit online again, Walker?"_

A man came into the frame with the Spider-man suit in hand. _"I think so, sir. But this is very advanced technology."_

Around the country, people looked at the clothing item in shock. Was that Spider-man's suit? _  
_

 _"Oh, I wished I had my cards,"_ Peter mumbled. 

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You know, my cards, with all my greatest comebacks. I always think of them in bed, so I write them down. Like when I said to Kingpin 'you're so fat, that if you cut yourself shaving, marshmallow fluff comes out.' Well, looks like I could use that one on that guy too."_

The man in the corner Peter was talking about punched him in the face. 

 _"Stop talking or you'll regret it!"_ he growled. 

 _"Sometimes it's better to keep your mouth shut and give the impression that you're stupid than open it and remove all doubt,"_ Peter mumbled. 

_"You think this is a joke? I could kill you right now!"_

_"If you're waiting for me to care, I hope you brought something to eat, 'cause it's gonna be a really long time."_

"Oh God, Peter. Stop talking!" Tony muttered. "You're gonna get yourself in even more trouble."

 _"Stop it, he's just winding you up!"_ Brown said. _"He knows he's gonna lose so he's trying to get us to lose focus."_

_"Sorry, I didn't get that. I don't speak bullshit."_

The man growled and grabbed his gun. 

 _"Stop! Once we have Tony Stark, you can kill him."_ Brown ordered the man. 

 _"_ _He won't come."_ Peter was still looking down. _"He'll know better than to show up here alone."_

 _"Oh, I don't think you understand, Spider-man."_ Brown crouched down in front of Peter. _"If he doesn't come, we'll have to kill you, so you better hope he will."_ he stood up again with a smirk and Peter finally looked up, fire in his eyes. 

 _"Then kill me. Because if you keep me alive, I promise you, you won't be able to hurt Tony or any of the other Avengers."_  

Brown chuckled. _"As long as that serum that we put in your blood is still working, you don't have your powers. How do you think you'll defeat us."_

Peter just kept glaring at him. 

 _"You are a boy with things to lose. You still have friends and a family."_ Brown frowned. _"I don't have anyone anymore, and that makes me so much more dangerous than you ever could be."_

_"Uhm, sir? Is that red light supposed to be blinking?"_

_"I thought you turned it off?!"_

The screen cut to black and around the country, people were staring at their screens in shock. 

At Midtown School of Science and Technology, the students were looking at their phones in shock, still not quite over what they just saw. For the first time ever, the entire school was silent. 

Tony quickly grabbed his computer. "His tracker is online again!"

 

* * *

 

 

Peter was drowsy. He didn't hear the gunshots until they were in the same room. He didn't hear Natasha calling his name until she was right in front of him. She cut him free and told him to get out and let them handle this.

Peter saw Brown slip out of the doors, and he decided to follow. On the way to the doors, he saw his suit and he quickly grabbed his web shooters. After he had secured his web shooters around his wrists, he ran after Brown. 

They reached the street outside which was barricaded by police and full of journalists and bystanders. 

The criminal had his gun pointed to the police officers around him. Peter called his name to get his attention.

"Stand back! Or people will die." 

Peter stayed back, his vision was still a little blurry.

"You ruined everything." the man said, his voice shaking. "I had the perfect plan, and you ruined it."

"The perfect plan? Did you really think Tony Stark would show up without his suit? Did you really think it was a good idea to challenge the Avengers?" 

Peter suddenly shot a web towards the gun and pulled it down, the gun falling out of Brown's hands. He shot the next web to his hands and then his legs which made him fall back. 

The police ran towards him and carried him into one of the police cars. 

Pete, still nauseous, sat down on the pavement as policemen surrounded him. 

"Are you okay?" a lady in uniform asked. Peter nodded. 

"Fine, just a little nauseous."

The street was filling up with police and journalists. Peter was still on the ground when Tony finally found him. 

"Peter!" 

The young Avenger expected Tony to just grin and make a sarcastic remark which would result in banter, but instead, Tony immediately pulled him up and into a hug. 

"Oh, this is nice." 

Tony felt as if he could finally breathe again. "Oh god, I thought we lost you."

"We?" Peter looked behind Tony as he broke the hug and saw all the Avengers standing there. 

"It's good to see you again, Queens." Steve smiled. Natasha broke ranks and hugged Peter too. Shuri was next and then everyone joined them. 

"We called May. She's on her way here." Natasha told him. She couldn't help the grin that slid on her face. 

Peter sighed in relief. "And Ned and MJ?" 

"Apparently they're still in school so we couldn't get a hold of them, but we send an agent their way," Sam explained. "They should be there soon." 

Peter had never felt so at ease. Everything was alright. Tony was safe, he was safe, and everyone was together again. 

The others were talking with officers or tending to their wounds when Tony was alone with Peter. He was still a little sore and he felt naked without his powers, but he was informed that they would be back in a few hours. 

"I wanted to say something, Mister Stark." Peter was staring at the ground in front of him instead of Tony. 

"What is it?" Tony asked, little worried. 

"I just..." Peter didn't know where to start. "When I first got bit by that spider, I was alone. I mean, sure, I had May, but I could never tell her. I tried my best to help people and I think it worked," he finally looked up to Tony. "but then you came along and gave me a chance to do more, and I'm..."

Tony was smiling and Peter took a deep breath. "And I wanted to thank you, To-"

He cut himself off because suddenly, his Spider-senses were screaming. 

"Peter?"

When Peter saw him, he immediately recognized him from inside by his eyes. When he looked inside his eyes, he didn't see anything but emptiness. He couldn't see any emotions, but he also didn't see any ice in his eyes. It was like he was just empty inside, and Peter had never seen anything like it. 

Then he saw the gun, rising up towards Tony's chest.

"NO!"

As the sound of the gun rippled through the air, Peter quickly pushed Tony aside, or at least, he tried to. Time was slowing down and the only thing he could focus on was that bullet. He succeeded in getting Tony an arm's length away when the bullet hit Peter. 

"PETER!" Peter fell to the ground but Tony caught him just in time. 

"NO!"

 

* * *

 

 

Ned and MJ were sitting in the classroom, watching the news coverage of Peter returning from captivity. They were smiling like idiots as they waited for the bell to ring so they could leave.

 _"It looks like the 16-year-old Peter Parker, also known as Spider-man, is safe again."_ a news lady spoke out of the TV.

Peter's class was watching Peter talking to Tony, although they didn't hear what they were saying. 

"Peter's safe!" Betty sighed in relief as she smiled at Ned and Michelle and they smiled back.

But it seemed like happiness never lasted long. They heard a gunshot and the other sounds just faded away. They saw Peter push Tony out of the way as the bullet hit him. 

MJ heard someone scream. Was it her? She didn't know. She couldn't move as she watched Peter fall back. Tears immediately fell over Ned's cheeks as he saw his best friend get caught by Tony Stark before he hit the ground. 

"Peter..." he breathed. 

They stood up from their chairs and ran out of the doors. 

 

* * *

 

 

May was trying to find her way through the crowd. She had to get to Peter. 

That's when she heard the gunshot. She heard a few people screaming, but May couldn't see anything. She tried to run through the crowd, but it was too busy. When she finally got to the front of the crowd, it was too late. Peter was lying Tony's arms with the other Avengers around him. She was also painfully aware of the blood that was gushing out of his chest. 

"PETER, NO!" 

 

* * *

 

 

Natasha Romanoff was a super-spy, an assassin, an Avenger, but she still saw it too late. The shot was already fired, and she could only watch as the man shot the bullet. 

The others turned around in shock, just in time to see Peter get caught by Tony. Everyone but Natasha and Steve ran towards Peter. Steve was looking around for the shooter and Natasha was frozen to the ground. Steve saw him, standing in the bushes, his gun still up. He ran after him as the shooter tried to get away. 

"PETER, NO!"

Natasha saw May standing not too far from her, but she was held back by police officers. 

"Let her through!" she screamed and together they ran as fast as they could towards Peter, but it was too late. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Why would you do that?" Tony asked, almost choking on his tears. "Peter? Come on, kid! Don't close your eyes. I know it hurts, but don't close them!"

The others joined Tony and looked at the boy in sadness. The young hero they had all considered family. Peter, with a lot of difficulty, finally looked up to Tony. 

"Tony..." he took a shaky breath. "T- Thank you."

Peter didn't close his eyes, just like Tony asked, and he decided it was much worse like this. If Peter had closed his eyes, it could have been as if he had gone to a peaceful sleep. But now, he had to look into those brown eyes, but there wasn't any joy in it. There was no life in those usually lively eyes. 

He would never see them like that again. Not when Ned would come in with a new Lego set that they could build. Not when he would see MJ drawing in her book or reading. Not when he would see May sleeping on the couch after a long day. And he would never see them turned towards him. Not when he would work with Peter in his lab on new Spider-man upgrades. Not when they would watch Star Wars or ever again. 

"Peter, no, please no." Peter was the one who had been shot in the heart, but it felt as if Tony was the one with the pain, and then ten thousand times more. His heart was cracking open. 

"PETER!"

May was running towards them and when she had reached them, she fell down to her knees and held Peter's face in her hands. 

"Peter? Peter, honey. Say something. Oh god, please say something." 

Steve came walking back, tears on his cheeks, with a man. The same man that had shot Peter. 

Tony's head filled with rage. He couldn't think anymore as he charged at the man and punched him on the nose. Steve was so shocked, he didn't do anything. 

"WHY?" Tony screamed as he punched him again. "WHY DID YOU DO IT?" and again. "HE WAS JUST A KID!" and again and again. Until Steve finally caught Tony's hand. 

"Tony, stop!"

"He killed Peter!" his breathing became ragged and unchecked. "Why?!"

The man was carried away while laughing at his victory. 

 

* * *

 

Midtown School of Science and Technologywas mourning their fellow student. 

The city was mourning their favorite friendly neighborhood Spider-man. 

The country was mourning one of their beloved Avengers. 

And the Avengers, May and his friends were mourning the ray of sunshine that had just left their lives.

Tony was blaming himself for Peter's death. He wouldn't talk to anyone. Not Pepper, not Rhodey. They tried everything, but none of the Avengers got through to him. 

Until May Parker decided that enough was enough. 

Tony and Pepper were sitting on the couch in the living room while the others were just watching Tony. Rhodey had already hidden all the bottles of alcohol, afraid of what could happen with the state Tony was in, but he wouldn't drink. Peter had once asked him to stop drinking, and that was why he wouldn't drink now either. 

The door was thrown open and an angry May Parker came storming in. 

"TONY STARK WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" 

The rest of the heroes looked shocked at the woman's entrance, only Pepper had known she was coming, since she was the one who called her. 

"Do you think this is what Peter would have wanted?!" May started walking towards him. "For you to bury yourself in self-pity?"

"I don't know what Peter would have wanted because he's dead, and it's my fault!" it was the first thing Tony had said in days and the tears were streaming down his face. The room was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. 

"Don't be ridiculous. Peter isn't dead because of you." May scoffed, but she was also crying. 

"I gave him his suit..." he shakily whispered. "If I hadn't done that-"

"Then he would have been saving people and risking his life in a much less safer suit." May sat down next to Tony. "When I first found out Peter was Spider-man, I wanted him to stop so badly, but I knew I couldn't. Peter is a hero through and through, and nothing could have stopped him from sacrificing himself for someone else."

The room became quiet again as Pepper pulled Tony in a hug. 

"It's gonna be okay."

"No, it won't, because he's gone."

 

* * *

 

 

As the world was mourning the hero, there were only a few who were mourning the teenager behind the mask. After a week Ned and MJ went to school again and saw that everyone had put up posters and shrines. Not only for Spider-man but for Peter Parker. 

They found out that the shooter's name was Adam Jones. He wanted revenge on his wife that had died during the New York attack in 2012. And since he couldn't go after the aliens, he decided to go after the heroes. He had been put in jail for life. 

Tony continued his work in changing the world, but not through Iron man. He stepped down from his Avengers days and focused on Stark Industries where he swore he would always remember the young teenager that changed his life. That he would never forget Peter Parker. 

 


End file.
